


Radar

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Taemin has a need for speed, but Officer Choi has other plans...





	Radar

Sirens sounded off in the distance as flashing lights painted my black sports car in a reddish hue. It was close to midnight and no one was on the road except me and the police. Curfew was only minutes away and I was nearly home when I spotted a police cruiser in my rearview mirror, his sirens blaring, cutting through the almost silent night. 

“Fuck.” I huffed out of frustration as I slowed the car down to a crawl before pulling over off the street and into a darkened alleyway. I rolled my window down and quickly fished for my license and registration when the figure of a policeman caught my eye. He was tall and muscular, dressed in an all black uniform that outlined his thick thighs and toned biceps. Atop his fluffy brown hair was a black uniform hat with Korean’s police force emblem pinned to the front. The gold badge that was fastened to his chest twinkled in the gleaming lights. 

I looked straight ahead and tried to calm down. He would forgive a first offender right? Problem was…I wasn’t a first offender, hell I wasn’t even a third offender. Panic got the best of me as I saw the officer in my peripheral, leaning into the car and commanding my attention. 

“Evening Sir. I’m Officer Choi. License and registration please.” 

“Y-Yes SIr.” I looked up and met the officers gaze as I handed my papers over through the open window. I sucked in a breath as I was met with a handsome face, sharp jawline, and warm, smoldering brown eyes. I had never seen an officer this good looking before…nor this young. He reached for my documents and when our fingers brushed against one another’s, I could've sworn I felt a spark of electricity run up my spine. 

“Thank you Mr…Lee.” He smirked dangerously as he glanced down to read my name off the license. “I’ll just be a moment.” He barely whispered before he strode back to his cruiser. I ventured a glance in my side mirror and bit my lip as I watched his plump ass sway back and forth. I internally groaned, both hands tightening on my knees as the thought of squeezing that perfect ass ran through my mind. I had met many cops and had been pulled over by equally as many, but none had the sex appeal that Officer Choi had. I silently wondered if he was new to the force or if his beat changed, thinking that I wouldn’t mind one bit if I was pulled over by him more often. 

I glanced to see him sauntering back to my car. I stared forward, gulping as my mouth ran dry. “Mr. Lee?” I looked up with big, wide doe eyes. I knew what was about to happen, his tightly lined lips and stern eyes told me I was in huge trouble. I needed to act fast, so I threw all reserve out the window and put on my best innocent act loaded with angelic charm. 

“S-Sir?” I made sure he saw my lips tremble. 

“Do you know exactly how fast you were going?” I gave him a quizzical look before trying a guess. 

“Um…I suppose 45 sir?” You see-“

“You were doing 70…in a 35 zone. Mr. Lee, according to your record you should've had your license revoked.” When he crossed his arms over his chest I couldn’t help myself. I let my eyes rake his body up and down, dirty images of him on top of me caused me to stutter.

“P-p-please Officer, I-I have to get home before curfew, I didn't mean to speed! I swear! I’ll do anything!” I forced tears to fill in my eyes, slowly cascading down my cheeks as I pleaded with the man. A little innocences and tears go along way I thought as I saw his features soften only slightly. 

“Anything?” A devil’s smile caressed his lips and his eyes darkened with lust. My tears stopped almost immediately. Well I’ll be damned, if that was his game, I was more than willing to play. I lowered my head, blonde bangs falling in my face. I smirked as I glanced up with arousal swimming in my eyes. 

“Anything…Officer.” I whispered erotically as I locked eyes with his, a crooked smile tugging at his lips. 

“Do you like going fast Mr. Lee? Speeding out of control? If you’re not careful that’s what will happen.” 

“Can I tell you a secret Officer Choi?” He leaned in as I licked my lips. “I love going fast…I guess you could say I have a need for speed. I don't mind…losing control.” My sultry whisper drifted into his ears and I noticed his jaw clench. 

“Well then…step out of the vehicle, sir.” I did as I was told and stood facing the gorgeous officer. Our gazes met before I was roughly spun around and pushed over the hood of my car. My arms were pulled behind me as I felt the cold metal of handcuffs kiss my wrists. I started panicking. Had all that flirtatious effort been for nothing? Was I seriously about to be arrested? I feared the worst until Officer Choi leaned over me, pressing his clothed erection against my ass. I let a pleasured sigh slip from my lips as I felt just how hard he was. 

“Lee Taemin, you have the right to remain silent…” I released a soft moan as he bent over me to whisper in my ear. “…But I doubt you’ll have the ability.”

Suddenly I was pulled up and forced over to where his cruiser was parked. Opening the back door, Officer Choi roughly pushed me inside, forcing me to lie on my back, trapping my arms beneath me. I sucked in a breath as he crawled between my legs, his hands slid up my thighs before giving them a hard squeeze. I groaned in anticipation as his hands moved under my shirt, pushing the fabric up to my chin. He trailed hot, breathy kisses up my abs, stopping only to tease one of my nipples. His hands never stopped roaming my body as he moved up to suck and nibble on my neck. I tilted my head back as he continued his steamy kisses. Through the window I saw the street lamps flicker, thankfully giving us a hint of light against the pitch black backdrop of night. 

Heat radiated from his body as I felt his hands working to unbutton my jeans, his fiery kisses moved to my shoulders and back down my chest. His fingertips ghosted over my skin causing goosebumps to ripple across my arms. 

“A-Ah!” I gasped loudly when Officer Choi unzipped my jeans and daringly slipped a hand down to palm my already hardened length.

“You’re bad Taemin-ah. Seducing a cop like this…you should be punished.” He murmured into my skin before lifting himself up to remove his shirt. My lust-filled stare locked with his as he popped the buttons of his uniform top, revealing smooth, hard abs. My desire to touch him made me unconsciously tug on the handcuffs that kept me submissive. Sliding the shirt from his shoulders, he flung it to the floor before grabbing at my jeans. Arousal twisted in my stomach as he pull them along with my boxers down and off my legs, exposing my hard and leaking member. 

“Ahh…so fast…” 

“I thought you liked going fast…” He teased as he slunk down between my legs. 

“I-mmmahh-“ He cut me off as his pump lips stretched over my cock. I jerked my hips upward trying to get more of my length into his hot mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, making sure to delve into the slit, licking up all the precum that had formed there. My wrists pulled against the cuffs as he sunk lower and lower on my length before slowly dragging his tongue along the underside. I moaned louder, jerking my hips up into his mouth as he allowed my cock to hit the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked harder as he slid up and down my length. 

“Fuck…so good…” I arched my back as Officer Choi took me whole again, moaning around my cock as the tip once again pushed against his throat. I dared to glance down and saw him watching me, I felt the twist in my stomach as his eyes held mine. He must’ve known I was close when he let my cock fall from his mouth. I watched with half lidded eyes as he kissed back up my body before claiming my mouth with his own. 

Suddenly he pulled away and placed two fingers at my lips. Knowing exactly what he wanted, I parted my lips, allowing his fingers to slip into my mouth. I licked and sucked on them, swirling my tongue in between the digits, making sure to get them as wet as possible. He groaned above me, no doubt wondering how his cock would feel between my lips instead of his fingers. I closed my eyes as I continued my work, moaning at the taste of his skin. All too soon his fingers were pulled away, but much to my pleasure Officer Choi began teasing my entrance with the newly slicked digits. I bit my lip and threw my head back as he slipped on finger inside, thrusting slowly. 

“Another.” I panted out impatiently. I saw him smirk before he slid a second finger in, thrusting and scissoring them together in my tight heat. I moaned at the feeling, my rock hard cock was again slick and dripping. He continued to thrust his fingers deeper in and out of my entrance as he bent down to bite on my inner thighs. I gasped as he added a third, feeling my walls tighten as he thrusted faster. 

“O-Officer Choi…” I begged. 

“Call me Minho.”

“Minho…please…” He grinned smugly as he withdrew his fingers. My ears caught the sound of his belt buckle coming undone. I gulped with excitement at the thought of finally having his cock splitting me open, fucking me just the way I liked. 

I let out a pleasured sigh as I saw him pull his hardened length from his boxers, watching as he stroked himself. I shifted to wrap my legs around his hips as he shuffled closer, lining his cock up with my wet and twitching hole. Then he bent over me, slowly easing himself in. I craned my head back with my eyes screwed shut as I felt myself swallow inch after delicious inch of his thick cock until his hips were flush against mine. 

He stilled, allowing us both to catch our breath. He looked down at me almost lovingly as he kissed me. I hummed against his mouth as I tried to adjust to his size. He pulled away when suddenly his police hat bumped me on the nose. Chuckling lowly, he lifted himself to remove it. 

“Don’t…” I breathed while flashing him an erotic stare. “Leave it on…you look sexy with it.” He smiled at me before going back to kissing my neck and slowly moving his hips.

“Ah-ahh…” I moaned as he pulled all the way out to the tip before thrusting back in agonizingly slow. My cock twitched in delight as he gripped my hips, pushing deeper into me. I continued to tug on my handcuffs, the desire to touch him burned in my skin. Growing impatient I pushed my hips back on his length, smirking as he let out a surprised growl. 

“Fuck…” I whispered as his nails dug into my hips before he began to thrust faster and deeper than before. My hold on his hips tightened as he pounded into my ass. He dipped down to suck on my nipples as he rolled his hips, angling himself to slam into my sweet spot.

“Fuck Minho…don’t stop. You feel so good!” I nearly screamed as he hit my spot dead on, making me see stars. I couldn’t help the jerking of my hips as I continually met his thrusts.

“Ahh-you’re so good…so fucking good.” He moaned into my chest as he pounded my ass into the backseat of his cruiser, causing the whole car to rock. I felt my cock pulse and my stomach tighten, the swirl in my abs told me I was nearing the edge.   
Sirens sounded off in the distance as flashing lights painted my black sports car in a reddish hue. It was close to midnight and no one was on the road except me and the police. Curfew was only minutes away and I was nearly home when I spotted a police cruiser in my rearview mirror, his sirens blaring, cutting through the almost silent night. 

“Fuck.” I huffed out of frustration as I slowed the car down to a crawl before pulling over off the street and into a darkened alleyway. I rolled my window down and quickly fished for my license and registration when the figure of a policeman caught my eye. He was tall and muscular, dressed in an all black uniform that outlined his thick thighs and toned biceps. Atop his fluffy brown hair was a black uniform hat with Korean’s police force emblem pinned to the front. The gold badge that was fastened to his chest twinkled in the gleaming lights. 

I looked straight ahead and tried to calm down. He would forgive a first offender right? Problem was…I wasn’t a first offender, hell I wasn’t even a third offender. Panic got the best of me as I saw the officer in my peripheral, leaning into the car and commanding my attention. 

“Evening Sir. I’m Officer Choi. License and registration please.” 

“Y-Yes SIr.” I looked up and met the officers gaze as I handed my papers over through the open window. I sucked in a breath as I was met with a handsome face, sharp jawline, and warm, smoldering brown eyes. I had never seen an officer this good looking before…nor this young. He reached for my documents and when our fingers brushed against one another’s, I could've sworn I felt a spark of electricity run up my spine. 

“Thank you Mr…Lee.” He smirked dangerously as he glanced down to read my name off the license. “I’ll just be a moment.” He barely whispered before he strode back to his cruiser. I ventured a glance in my side mirror and bit my lip as I watched his plump ass sway back and forth. I internally groaned, both hands tightening on my knees as the thought of squeezing that perfect ass ran through my mind. I had met many cops and had been pulled over by equally as many, but none had the sex appeal that Officer Choi had. I silently wondered if he was new to the force or if his beat changed, thinking that I wouldn’t mind one bit if I was pulled over by him more often. 

I glanced to see him sauntering back to my car. I stared forward, gulping as my mouth ran dry. “Mr. Lee?” I looked up with big, wide doe eyes. I knew what was about to happen, his tightly lined lips and stern eyes told me I was in huge trouble. I needed to act fast, so I threw all reserve out the window and put on my best innocent act loaded with angelic charm. 

“S-Sir?” I made sure he saw my lips tremble. 

“Do you know exactly how fast you were going?” I gave him a quizzical look before trying a guess. 

“Um…I suppose 45 sir?” You see-“

“You were doing 70…in a 35 zone. Mr. Lee, according to your record you should've had your license revoked.” When he crossed his arms over his chest I couldn’t help myself. I let my eyes rake his body up and down, dirty images of him on top of me caused me to stutter.

“P-p-please Officer, I-I have to get home before curfew, I didn't mean to speed! I swear! I’ll do anything!” I forced tears to fill in my eyes, slowly cascading down my cheeks as I pleaded with the man. A little innocences and tears go along way I thought as I saw his features soften only slightly. 

“Anything?” A devil’s smile caressed his lips and his eyes darkened with lust. My tears stopped almost immediately. Well I’ll be damned, if that was his game, I was more than willing to play. I lowered my head, blonde bangs falling in my face. I smirked as I glanced up with arousal swimming in my eyes. 

“Anything…Officer.” I whispered erotically as I locked eyes with his, a crooked smile tugging at his lips. 

“Do you like going fast Mr. Lee? Speeding out of control? If you’re not careful that’s what will happen.” 

“Can I tell you a secret Officer Choi?” He leaned in as I licked my lips. “I love going fast…I guess you could say I have a need for speed. I don't mind…losing control.” My sultry whisper drifted into his ears and I noticed his jaw clench. 

“Well then…step out of the vehicle, sir.” I did as I was told and stood facing the gorgeous officer. Our gazes met before I was roughly spun around and pushed over the hood of my car. My arms were pulled behind me as I felt the cold metal of handcuffs kiss my wrists. I started panicking. Had all that flirtatious effort been for nothing? Was I seriously about to be arrested? I feared the worst until Officer Choi leaned over me, pressing his clothed erection against my ass. I let a pleasured sigh slip from my lips as I felt just how hard he was. 

“Lee Taemin, you have the right to remain silent…” I released a soft moan as he bent over me to whisper in my ear. “…But I doubt you’ll have the ability.”

Suddenly I was pulled up and forced over to where his cruiser was parked. Opening the back door, Officer Choi roughly pushed me inside, forcing me to lie on my back, trapping my arms beneath me. I sucked in a breath as he crawled between my legs, his hands slid up my thighs before giving them a hard squeeze. I groaned in anticipation as his hands moved under my shirt, pushing the fabric up to my chin. He trailed hot, breathy kisses up my abs, stopping only to tease one of my nipples. His hands never stopped roaming my body as he moved up to suck and nibble on my neck. I tilted my head back as he continued his steamy kisses. Through the window I saw the street lamps flicker, thankfully giving us a hint of light against the pitch black backdrop of night. 

Heat radiated from his body as I felt his hands working to unbutton my jeans, his fiery kisses moved to my shoulders and back down my chest. His fingertips ghosted over my skin causing goosebumps to ripple across my arms. 

“A-Ah!” I gasped loudly when Officer Choi unzipped my jeans and daringly slipped a hand down to palm my already hardened length.

“You’re bad Taemin-ah. Seducing a cop like this…you should be punished.” He murmured into my skin before lifting himself up to remove his shirt. My lust-filled stare locked with his as he popped the buttons of his uniform top, revealing smooth, hard abs. My desire to touch him made me unconsciously tug on the handcuffs that kept me submissive. Sliding the shirt from his shoulders, he flung it to the floor before grabbing at my jeans. Arousal twisted in my stomach as he pull them along with my boxers down and off my legs, exposing my hard and leaking member. 

“Ahh…so fast…” 

“I thought you liked going fast…” He teased as he slunk down between my legs. 

“I-mmmahh-“ He cut me off as his pump lips stretched over my cock. I jerked my hips upward trying to get more of my length into his hot mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, making sure to delve into the slit, licking up all the precum that had formed there. My wrists pulled against the cuffs as he sunk lower and lower on my length before slowly dragging his tongue along the underside. I moaned louder, jerking my hips up into his mouth as he allowed my cock to hit the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked harder as he slid up and down my length. 

“Fuck…so good…” I arched my back as Officer Choi took me whole again, moaning around my cock as the tip once again pushed against his throat. I dared to glance down and saw him watching me, I felt the twist in my stomach as his eyes held mine. He must’ve known I was close when he let my cock fall from his mouth. I watched with half lidded eyes as he kissed back up my body before claiming my mouth with his own. 

Suddenly he pulled away and placed two fingers at my lips. Knowing exactly what he wanted, I parted my lips, allowing his fingers to slip into my mouth. I licked and sucked on them, swirling my tongue in between the digits, making sure to get them as wet as possible. He groaned above me, no doubt wondering how his cock would feel between my lips instead of his fingers. I closed my eyes as I continued my work, moaning at the taste of his skin. All too soon his fingers were pulled away, but much to my pleasure Officer Choi began teasing my entrance with the newly slicked digits. I bit my lip and threw my head back as he slipped on finger inside, thrusting slowly. 

“Another.” I panted out impatiently. I saw him smirk before he slid a second finger in, thrusting and scissoring them together in my tight heat. I moaned at the feeling, my rock hard cock was again slick and dripping. He continued to thrust his fingers deeper in and out of my entrance as he bent down to bite on my inner thighs. I gasped as he added a third, feeling my walls tighten as he thrusted faster. 

“O-Officer Choi…” I begged. 

“Call me Minho.”

“Minho…please…” He grinned smugly as he withdrew his fingers. My ears caught the sound of his belt buckle coming undone. I gulped with excitement at the thought of finally having his cock splitting me open, fucking me just the way I liked. 

I let out a pleasured sigh as I saw him pull his hardened length from his boxers, watching as he stroked himself. I shifted to wrap my legs around his hips as he shuffled closer, lining his cock up with my wet and twitching hole. Then he bent over me, slowly easing himself in. I craned my head back with my eyes screwed shut as I felt myself swallow inch after delicious inch of his thick cock until his hips were flush against mine. 

He stilled, allowing us both to catch our breath. He looked down at me almost lovingly as he kissed me. I hummed against his mouth as I tried to adjust to his size. He pulled away when suddenly his police hat bumped me on the nose. Chuckling lowly, he lifted himself to remove it. 

“Don’t…” I breathed while flashing him an erotic stare. “Leave it on…you look sexy with it.” He smiled at me before going back to kissing my neck and slowly moving his hips.

“Ah-ahh…” I moaned as he pulled all the way out to the tip before thrusting back in agonizingly slow. My cock twitched in delight as he gripped my hips, pushing deeper into me. I continued to tug on my handcuffs, the desire to touch him burned in my skin. Growing impatient I pushed my hips back on his length, smirking as he let out a surprised growl. 

“Fuck…” I whispered as his nails dug into my hips before he began to thrust faster and deeper than before. My hold on his hips tightened as he pounded into my ass. He dipped down to suck on my nipples as he rolled his hips, angling himself to slam into my sweet spot.

“Fuck Minho…don’t stop. You feel so good!” I nearly screamed as he hit my spot dead on, making me see stars. I couldn’t help the jerking of my hips as I continually met his thrusts.

“Ahh-you’re so good…so fucking good.” He moaned into my chest as he pounded my ass into the backseat of his cruiser, causing the whole car to rock. I felt my cock pulse and my stomach tighten, the swirl in my abs told me I was nearing the edge. 

“Minho…fuck me harder baby…I’m so fucking close!” Upon hearing my pleas, Minho grabbed my legs and pushed them to my chest before grabbing my ass and spreading my cheeks to thrust deeper into me. I threw my head back against the seat, my moans and screams rising as he rode me hard. 

“Yes Minho! Oh god yes!!” With one final deep thrust we both came hard, him filling my ass up with his hot cum as I shot my load across our chests. The world seemed to tilt and spin as I laid my head back against the seat cushion. My eyes were hazy as the light of the street lamps seemed to dim. Suddenly I felt a soft hand carding through my hair and caressing my cheek before wet, plush lips pressed against mine. I hummed as Minho rocked his hips slowly before pulling out of my spent entrance. 

“Tae…” Minho murmured as he leaned over to grab a pack of tissues from the middle console of the cruiser. I was vaguely aware of him tucking himself back in his pants and then wiping the cum off my chest. My mind drifted in and out of consciousness until his sweet voice rang in my hears. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet babe…I still need to un-cuff you.” I groggily moaned as he lifted me to sit in his lap. Soon I felt the cold metal release my wrists from their iron grip, my arms falling lifelessly to my side. “I love you.” He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. 

“I love you too…Officer.” He grinned like a fool as he helped pulled my shirt down. “You think Jonghyun will be mad about you leaving your beat early?” 

He shook his head as he held me close, pressing butterfly kisses into my neck and shoulders. ‘Nah. He owes me, besides I know you always wanted me to catch you on my radar.” He teased with a wink. 

“I wasn’t going that fast…” He laughed loudly, throwing his head back and pulling me into a tight hug. 

“Whatever you say my little speed demon. Whatever you say.”  
“Minho…fuck me harder baby…I’m so fucking close!” Upon hearing my pleas, Minho grabbed my legs and pushed them to my chest before grabbing my ass and spreading my cheeks to thrust deeper into me. I threw my head back against the seat, my moans and screams rising as he rode me hard. 

“Yes Minho! Oh god yes!!” With one final deep thrust we both came hard, him filling my ass up with his hot cum as I shot my load across our chests. The world seemed to tilt and spin as I laid my head back against the seat cushion. My eyes were hazy as the light of the street lamps seemed to dim. Suddenly I felt a soft hand carding through my hair and caressing my cheek before wet, plush lips pressed against mine. I hummed as Minho rocked his hips slowly before pulling out of my spent entrance. 

“Tae…” Minho murmured as he leaned over to grab a pack of tissues from the middle console of the cruiser. I was vaguely aware of him tucking himself back in his pants and then wiping the cum off my chest. My mind drifted in and out of consciousness until his sweet voice rang in my hears. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet babe…I still need to un-cuff you.” I groggily moaned as he lifted me to sit in his lap. Soon I felt the cold metal release my wrists from their iron grip, my arms falling lifelessly to my side. “I love you.” He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. 

“I love you too…Officer.” He grinned like a fool as he helped pulled my shirt down. “You think Jonghyun will be mad about you leaving your beat early?” 

He shook his head as he held me close, pressing butterfly kisses into my neck and shoulders. ‘Nah. He owes me, besides I know you always wanted me to catch you on my radar.” He teased with a wink. 

“I wasn’t going that fast…” He laughed loudly, throwing his head back and pulling me into a tight hug. 

“Whatever you say my little speed demon. Whatever you say.”


End file.
